VULNERABLE
by Aimi Tendo
Summary: Ya con 22 años y dos bodas arruinadas Ranma y Akane aún se enfrentan a diferentes y complicadas situaciones, un hechizo hará despertar en él sentimientos desconocidos; y en ella dejarán ver su lado más tierno.


Ranma ½ no me pertenecen son la creación de Rumiko Takahashi. Escribo esto por diversión y sin ningún fin de lucro.

 **VULNERABLE**

1) Al límite

El sol de mediodía marcaba el final una clase más para Akane y sus compañeros, todo hubiera transcurrido con normalidad a la hora del almuerzo de no ser por el escándalo que se formó en la cafetería al ser invadida por una chica de acento extranjero exigiendo la presencia de la peliazul, una vez más para retarla a un duelo.

Caminaba por los pasillos, con su mochila al hombro y el celular en la mano mientras checaba los mensajes que tenía, una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro al leer un mensaje de esa persona que le ponía de cabeza su mundo cuando escuchó el escándalo y una compañera corroboró sus sospechas; Shampoo estaba de nuevo en la facultad, exigía la enfrentara y por si fuera poco ahora mantenía como rehenes a sus mejores amigas.

En segundos todo fue un pandemonio, la amazona aventaba sillas y mesas; mientras que los estudiantes corrían despavoridos; bastó con que se diera cuenta que sus amigas se encontraban en el lugar escondidas detrás de la barra de ensaladas para obtener lo que tanto anhelaba, el pretexto perfecto para que por fin la menor de las Tendo se hiciera presente y la enfrentara.

Llevaban un rato considerable en la pelea, las clases se habían suspendido porque la mitad del estudiantado de la facultad de enfermería estaba atento a la pelea; Akane estaba muy cansada, pero había logrado llevar a sus amigas a la salida de la cafetería que daba a los jardines.

-chicas váyanse! ¡Aléjense!…-la peliazul les gritaba a sus amigas Yuka y Sayuri al ver el peligro en el que se encontraban en medio de su batalla. -…yo puedo con ella.

-pero Akane! -Yuka veía con miedo a su amiga que en posición de combate no perdía detalle de los movimientos de la amazona, aunque la sabían una artista marcial era muy conocido por ellas y por todos los exalumnos de Furikan que esa chica era de temer.

Sayuri con manos temblorosas sujetaba el móvil de Akane intentando marcar el número de Ranma para que fuera en su auxilio; era la segunda vez en el mes que la chica del pelo morado se hacía presente en la facultad para retar a la peliazul y en esta ocasión había logrado que ella la enfrentara por defenderlas a ellas.

Un tono, dos tonos, tres… entraba el buzón – ¡hola! Ya sabes que hacer… - bippppp.

-Ranma! Soy Sayuri… – en el fondo de la llamada se escuchaba el estruendo de la pelea. – Akane te necesita… es Shampoo, vino otra vez… está en … bip, bip, bip, -se había cortado la llamada.

Las chicas habían logrado salir con ayuda de sus compañeros de clase, mientras que la peliazul le daba batalla a la amazona, al parecer el poco espacio limitaba sus movimientos cosa que la Tendo aprovechó y logró conectarle varios golpes y esquivar otros tantos, pero sin duda la superaba en agilidad y fuerza.

La peliazul tenía algunos golpes visibles en la cara y el cuerpo, tenía una cortada en la boca que sangraba y se veía hinchado y otro golpe en el pómulo izquierdo bastante enrojecido.

Shampoo lanzó uno de sus chúis hacia su rival, la peliazul reaccionó a tiempo para esquivarlo y el arma abrió un gran boquete en la pared que la chica aprovechó para llevar a la amazona fuera del campus para evitar más daños a la escuela.

Una hora después Sayuri y Yuka habían llegado a la casa Tendo alrededor de las tres de la tarde, le habían entregado las pertenencias de su amiga a su hermana Kasumi y a la señora Nodoka, después de una taza de thé les habían contado lo sucedido, no tenían noticias de ella y estaban preocupadas, pero tenían que irse a sus casas; Kasumi habían quedado en avisarles en cuanto su hermana menor regresara y agradeció que le llevaran sus cosas.

Una hora más tarde Akane llegaba a su casa algo maltrecha por la pelea con Shampoo, evitó dar explicaciones a su hermana y a la madre de su prometido diciendo un solo: - "¡otra vez fue esa gata a la escuela!".

No comió nada, subió a su habitación se dio un baño para tratar de controlar el enojo que aún sentía en sus entrañas, pero al no lograrlo salió del agua, se vistió con su gi y se dirigió al dojo a entrenar.

Ranma había terminado su turno en la escuela donde realizaba las prácticas profesionales como maestro de educación física, tomaba de entre sus cosas su celular para ver los mensajes recibidos cuando vio que tenía una llamada perdida del móvil de su prometida, instintivamente sonrió y abrió el buzón para escuchar el mensaje.

Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde cuando llegaba corriendo al dojo, había llamado a la casa en cuanto escuchó el mensaje y su madre le había confirmado lo ocurrido en la facultad, le había dicho que ella estaba bien y se encontraba entrenando en el dojo.

La preocupación mezclada con enojo se veía en rostro, saltó la barda y fue directo al dojo, ahí estaba ella… la furia que sentía se percibía por el aura roja que rodeaba su cuerpo, a su alrededor tenía los restos regados de los bloques que había partido con sus puños, sudaba y jadeaba por el esfuerzo; por su madre sabía que tenía más de una hora rompiendo tabiques, sin dudarlo soltó su maleta y deslizó la puerta para entrar y detenerla.

La chica estaba tan absorta en lo que hacía que no lo escucho llegar, mucho menos sintió en qué momento se paró detrás suyo hasta que el chico le sujetó al vuelo la mano con la que estaba a punto de romper otro bloque.

-Ya no A-chan! -la tomó por la cintura y la acercó a él en un cálido abrazo, su voz era comprensiva y consoladora; la giró para mirarla de frente sin soltarla de su abrazo, se dio cuenta del golpe en su rostro y la cortada en su labio… la besó con delicadeza para no lastimarla.

Parecía que era lo que la chica necesitaba para recuperar la cordura, porque después de ese suave y tierno beso, correspondió el abrazo y comenzó a llorar.

-estoy harta Ranma! -le decía con la cara hundida en el ancho y fuerte pecho del chico.

-lo sé cariño, lo sé!... me siento culpable, yo debí haber pasado por ti para almorzar y no aceptar cubrir al tonto de Hiroshi. -la sujetaba con una mano por la cintura y acariciaba su cabeza con cariño con la otra.

-no!, ¡tú deberías poder hacer lo que te plazca, al igual que yo!

-A-chan! Tus manos! Te eh dicho que dejes de romper ladrillos, eso no sirve de nada solo para que te lastimes tu sola boba, ven vamos a curarte. –la jaló hacia el fondo del salón donde se encontraba un mueble y de éste sacó un botiquín de primeros auxilios con lo necesario para curar sus heridas, con suma delicadeza limpio y desinfectó sus manos mientras que la peliazul continuó hablando.

-Se atrevió a amenazar a Yuka y a Sayuri solo para que aceptara pelear con ella… ¿luego que seguirá? amenazará a Kasumi o a tu madre… ya no puedo seguir así; no quiero ni imaginarme de lo que será capaz cuando se entere que tú y yo hace mucho que estamos juntos.

Él la sostuvo por los hombros para hablarle de frente y poderla ver a los ojos.

-no te preocupes por eso, yo lo resolveré; me encargaré de que nos deje en paz de una buena vez. –al terminar el pelinegro besó su frente, la envolvió en sus brazos para reconfortarla.

-no podrás, nunca nos dejaran en paz; hablar con ella no sirve de nada.

Deslizó la mano que tenía acariciando su ahora largo cabello hacia su rostro en una caricia que bajaba hasta su cuello y ahí, con sus dedos tomó una larga cadena de oro que terminaba por esconderse en su escote, para poder descubrir lo que ocultaba entre sus ropas.

Un dije de corazón, en forma asimétrica con un diamante en medio de éste descansaba en la palma de su mano, ambos lo observaron un instante y después sus miradas se cruzaron.

-¿sabes qué significa esto verdad? No lo usas en tu mano porque ninguno de los dos quisimos que los demás se enteraran, pero eso no significa que no sea importante para mi A-chan; yo arreglaré cuentas con Shampoo de una buena vez, no permitiré que te vuelva a tocar.

El rostro de ella no cambió, al parecer lo dicho por el chico no le daba la tranquilidad que ella esperaba y él lo notó.

-¿qué pasa?

-y luego qué Ranma… después será de nuevo Ukyo y Kodashi… volverá Shampoo y seguiremos como hasta ahora; así ha sido siempre. –se veía derrotada, cansada, triste por no poder llevar una relación plena y normal.

-no entiendo, ¿qué es lo que quieres que haga entonces?

-¡entréname!

-¿qué? Y eso de que servirá

-déjame enfrentarlas! Es lo que han querido todas desde que llegaron y se metieran en nuestras vidas.

-eso no Akane!

-¿por qué no? ¿A caso no confías en mí?

-no!, no es eso! simplemente es que no es necesario, ellas pelearán por un compromiso, por una decisión que yo ya tomé, tienen que aceptarlo quieran o no.

-sabes bien que no lo harán… ¿crees que hablando con ellas y pidiéndoles amablemente que me dejen en paz, que no me reten, que no me busquen, lo harán? Eso es pedirles demasiado… -soltó un gran suspiro abatida y decepcionada. -no lo han hecho en 5 años y pareciera que no lo harán nunca.

Verla así, herida… y no solo físicamente sino emocionalmente lo llenó de impotencia y coraje, tenía razón eran demasiados años de soportarlas, ambos habían tolerado muchas tonterías, peleas, hechizos, secuestros, trampas, dos bodas arruinadas… era verdad, sin duda toda esa bola de locos había cooperado para que ellos no pudieran confesar lo que en verdad sentían el uno por el otro… si no hubiera sido por ellos no hubieran perdido tanto tiempo que pudieron pasar juntos.

\- A-chan ... casémonos!

-planear una boda… para que qué? ¿Para qué lo arruinen de nuevo?

-no te entiendo que esperas de mí!

-ya te lo eh dicho! Quiero que me entrenes y me dejes pelear con ellas; ¡aunque nos casemos no nos dejarán tranquilos, para ellas todo lo que tenga que ver conmigo es un chiste! Ni siquiera casándonos nos dejarán en paz.

-Te acabo de decir que quiero casarme contigo y tú solo piensas en enfrentarlas, hemos hablado de esto muchas veces, el pasado ya ni caso tiene que lo recordemos; te amo, me amas, estamos juntos eso es lo que importa. –la tomaba suavemente de las manos

-esto no acabará hasta que las enfrente y les gane, me consideran débil, torpe y … poca cosa para ti. –su mirada perdida, los ánimos por los suelos y su autoestima pisoteada.

-qué te pasa… tú no eres así…

-tuve que huir… -se había soltado de su agarre y ahora le daba la espalda, confesar eso le dolía. -¡tuve que huir de Shampoo!, al principio lo hice para alejarla de la facultad, pero después me di cuenta que si en un espacio cerrado estaba en desventaja en uno abierto no tenía oportunidad; por eso sé que volverá, no dejará esto así… cada vez es peor en verdad, no es como las otras veces si hubiera podido matarme lo hubiera hecho.

-No digas eso A-chan, Shampoo no se atrevería a tanto.

-pues no pienso igual! –lo veía con lágrimas en sus ojos y desesperación en su pecho.

-A-chan… -no podía estar más confundido, odiaba verla así, llorando desesperada y triste.

-déjalo! Yo… yo… mejor me voy a bañar; buenas noches! –paso de largo a lado suyo, vio de reojo el último bloque que preparó para romper, se acercó y con toda la furia que sentía en su ser lo golpeó con su puño haciéndolo añicos, provocando inevitablemente que su mano volviera a sangrar, el chico golpeó su frente con la palma de la mano, odiaba que rompiera tabiques, sabía que estaba demasiado alterada para hablar, dejaría pasar un rato para que se calmara y después la iría a buscar; tal vez más calmada juntos encontrarían un solución.

Mientras Akane se bañaba, Ranma había limpiado el dojo, la chica había pasado un largo rato en el agua tratando de calmar sus emociones, cuando la sintió fría decidió que ya era tiempo de salir, tomó una toalla, se envolvió en ella y salió rumbo a su cuarto.

Ranma, que iba subiendo por las escaleras la vio pasar por el corredor y entrar a su habitación; suspiro preocupado, aún se veía afligida, en su blanco rostro aún se notaba el enojo y también las marcas de la pelea, su labio, su pómulo y algunas partes de sus brazos y pernas estaban lastimadas; eso lo enfureció, cuando estuvo en el dojo solo se percató en las heridas de su rostro y sus manos, pero al verla envuelta solo con esa pequeña toalla le dio la oportunidad de ver el verdadero daño, recordó entonces lo que minutos antes le había dicho ella _"si hubiera podido matarme lo hubiera hecho" "cada vez es peor"_

No! Esto se tenía que acabar, nadie tocaba a su novia, a su compañera, a su mujer… porque desde hace dos años ella ya era su mujer, nadie tenía al derecho de privarlo de su sonrisa, hacerla sentir mal y dejarla herida sin que Ranma Saotome le diera su merecido.

Corrió a su cuarto, ese que alguna vez fue de Happosai pero después de su repentina partida paso a ser de su uso personal, tomó algo de ropa limpia y se fue a dar una ducha rápida.

Cuando estuvo preparado Kasumi les anunciaba que la cena estaba lista, él bajo pero no para cenar, se dirigió a la cocina con su madre, la dulce Nodoka; para pedirle que cuidara de su novia y se asegurara de que comiera, la conocía también para saber que no bajaría a cenar, se encerraría en su cuarto para que no la vieran triste.

Mientras tanto el saldría y arreglaría cuentas con Shampoo.

Kasumi, Nodoka, Soun y Genma eran los únicos a la mesa, Naviki estudiaba en la universidad de Tokio; dos años atrás había partido de casa de su padre para estudiar la carrera en administración de empresas, todos la extrañaban aunque desde su partida el ambiente había mejorado mucho y sin su constante acoso y chantajes, la relación de los menores de la casa se había fortalecido, ahora estaban comprometidos por decisión propia, aunque las únicas enteradas eran Kasumi y Nodoka, habían decidido decirles solo a ellas por ser las únicas en las que confiaban, para ellos eran las únicas con derecho a saberlo.

Está de más decir que estaban muy contentas en especial la madre de él, entendían los motivos por los que preferían guardar el secreto, si los patriarcas se enteraban estarían organizando una nueva boda en cuestión de horas, también estaban las otras prometidas de él y los pretendientes de ella, anhelaban tanto llevar una relación mínimamente normal que ocultar lo suyo les parecía lo mejor; ni siquiera sus mejores amigos sabían a bien la naturaleza de su relación, de lo que si estaban seguros era de que siempre estaban al pendiente el uno por el otro.

En la obscuridad de su habitación, acostada en su cama daba vueltas sin poder conciliar el sueño, además de dolor que sentía en su cuerpo, le inquietaba lo que pasaría el día siguiente cuando se presentara en la escuela, el alboroto causado por la amazona de seguro le acarrearía consecuencias, eso era seguro, siempre era así.

Eran en esas ocasiones en las que más extrañaba a su pequeño amigo y mascota P-chan, solo con él podía desahogarse, hablar con él y confiarle todos sus secretos le traía mucha paz, bueno había sido así hasta que desapareció y no supo nada más de él; de eso ya era mucho tiempo y la esperanza de que regresara y volverlo a ver ya casi era nula.

Faltaban dos semanas para concluir las clases de manera oficial, ella tenía aprobadas todas sus materias, ir por los resultados oficiales era un requisito para las inscripciones al siguiente semestre, faltar no era una opción; además necesitaba recoger sus cartas de recomendación para el servicio que haría durante el periodo de descanso intersemestral.

-¿Akane estas despierta? ¿puedo pasar? –Nodoka se encontraba afuera de la habitación de la peliazul

-si tía pasa –respondió con desgano, sabía que no se iría… se sentó sintiendo dolor en su cuerpo por los golpes recibidos, acomodo las cobijas y encendió su lámpara de noche.

La madre de su prometido abrió la puerta llevando en sus manos una charola con comida chica que colocó sobre su escritorio.

-Ranma me pidió que me asegurara de que comieras algo, desde que llegaste no haz probado bocado y tuviste un día muy agitado.

-Gracias tía pero en verdad no tengo hambre – su voz sonaba triste y su semblante lucía igual, llevaba un conjunto de dormir de short a juego con una blusa de tirantes de color amarillo.

-haz un esfuerzo ¿sí? –gracias a su insistencia la chica no tuvo opción más que merendar lo que su futura suegra le había llevado.

Después de un rato de silencio entre las mujeres, fue la mayor la que se animó a hablar para darle un poco de ánimos a la chica.

-sabes, creo que mi hijo ahora sí llegó a su límite, debiste verlo… antes de que se fuera se veía muy decidido a terminar de una buena vez con las intromisiones de esa chica.

-¿qué? ¿Ranma fue a buscarla? Pero le dije que no tenía caso! –estaba molesta y a la vez celosa no podía evitar sentirse así, no le gustaba que su prometido estuviera cerca de ninguna de sus otras prometidas -No servirá de nada… tía le pedí que me entrenara que me dejara enfrentarla de verdad, pero no quiere… no confía en mí!

-Akane sabes que esa no es la razón, él te ama y trata de protegerte no quiere que te hagan daño.

-hoy no pudo hacerlo… y buscaran la manera de pelear conmigo cuando él no esté cerca y ¿entonces qué pasará?

-Akane?

-No puedo seguir viviendo así, no quiero seguir en esta situación… en verdad tía ya no puedo más…

-Akane?

-¡ni siquiera podemos tener una relación normal, salir como novios y tratarnos como tal porque de antemano sabemos que el que nos vean juntos sería un problema y de inmediato nos estarían atacando, él tendría que enfrentarlos y yo no podría ayudarlo, porque no estoy a su nivel además de que él no me dejaría y terminaríamos peleando, sin contar con que si tío Genma y papá se enteran de lo nuestros estarían preparando una tercer boda… que francamente ya ni siquiera…

-Akane! Tranquila! ¿qué? Espera un momento… ¿ya ni siquiera qué? A caso tú no quieres ¿casarte con mi hijo?

-no! No es eso… claro que quiero casarme con Ranma pero ya nos arruinaron dos bodas… qué caso tiene planear una tercera! En verdad ya ni siquiera me emociona pensar en eso, el vestido, la recepción y toda esa faramalla sería una pérdida de tiempo… ni si quiera eso podríamos tener como una pareja normal. –decepción, pura y simple decepción, era lo que en su mirada y en sus ánimos se reflejaba y era normal después de tantas cosas absurdas en su vida.

-oh! Ya entiendo… pero no deberías de pensar así, ustedes se merecen eso y más mi niña, Ranma haría lo que fuera para verte feliz…

-si, lo que sea… menos entrenarme.

Sin más argumentos, la mujer mayor decidió dar por terminada su charla, en el fondo sentía que la chica tenía razón, a ella y a su hijo no se las habían puesto fácil… siempre nadaban contra la corriente cuando se trataba de su relación y también entendía su frustración.

-será mejor que descanses querida, mañana será otro día y verás las cosas con otra cara.

-está bien tía muchas gracias. –al parecer la plática no le había servido de nada, ahora no solo estaba abrumada por lo que podría pasar al día siguiente sino porque su prometido había salido a buscar a Shampoo.

Ranma por su parte se dirigía directo al café del gato, había tomado la decisión de hablar directo con la amazona y su abuela, romper cualquier lazo con ella y mandarlas al demonio con todo y sus leyes, al llegar las luces estaban apagadas, subió de un salto al techo y escudriño el lugar por las ventanas, nada! Estaba vacío… estaba seguro de que habían huido lo conocían también como para saber que las iría a buscar después de lo sucedido y seguramente el chico pato las siguió para estar cerca de la amazona.

Maldijo su suerte, frustrado comenzó a caminar de regreso pensando en cómo resolvería las cosas, por lo mientras tenía que calmar a Akane hacerla sentir segura y de una forma u otra hacerla olvidar la idea de enfrentarlas, sin sentirlo se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos del restaurante de Ukyo , su amiga de la infancia, dudó por un momento en ir ahí… sabía que el estar cerca de ella le molestaba a su peliazul porque la chica también insistía en la validez de su compromiso con el pelinegro, pero necesitaba charlar con alguien.

Suspiró miró de reojo el lugar y vio que aún tenía las luces encendidas, se decidió y caminó a la entrada, estaba a punto de tocar cuando vio a la chica de la espátula bajar las escaleras y apagar la luz; torció la boca y decidió retirarse e ir a casa a cenar.

Al llegar al dojo fue directo a la cocina, su madre y Kasumi le habían dejado su ración en la barra antes de irse a dormir, devoró todo lo que le habían dejado para después subir a su habitación para cambiarse, seguía preocupado por Akane y no se iría a dormir sin antes ver como se encontraba.

Salió por la ventana y fue directo a la que correspondía al cuarto de su novia, la deslizó con cuidado y entro de un brinco, ella se encontraba acostada aún despierta esperando a que él llegara, sin embargo no se inmutó cuando lo escucho entrar, él por su parte se acercó hasta quedar enfrente de su cama y se agachó para quedar a la altura de su rostro.

-hola! ¿sigues despierta? –ella lo observaba recostada de lado recargando su cabeza sobre su mano.

-te estaba esperando… no me dijiste que irías a buscar a Shampoo

-te dije que arreglaría las cosas con ella

-y… que lograste.

-nada! Ella, su abuela y el cegatón de Mousse se fueron. -ella se limitó a hacer una mueca indiferente, como diciendo "te lo dije" para después levantar las cobijas invitando a recostarse con ella.

-anda, ven! Quédate conmigo –el chico no podía negarse ante tal invitación, él también necesitaba de su cercanía, al final de día y sobre todo de días como este solo les quedaba estar juntos muy cerca uno del otro, ese era su consuelo ante tanta tontería y estupidez en sus vidas.

Así era desde hace dos años, dos años en los que ellos habían ocultado lo que había entre ellos para poder tener un poco de tranquilidad en sus vidas, por lo menos estando así, en la intimidad, solos, podían ser tal cual con el otro, muy lejos habían quedado las actitudes infantiles donde ambos negaban sus celos y sus deseos por estar cerca del otro.

Ranma se recostó a su lado abrazándola por la cintura, mientras que Akane se acurrucaba en su pecho sintiendo su calor, eso le traía tanta tranquilad, lo amaba tanto que solo por eso soportaba lo ridícula y desgastante que podía ser su vida.

-te amo A-chan… ¿lo sabes verdad? –había aprendido el poder de esa pequeña frase, cuando no encontraba las palabras exactas para expresarse con ella; siempre las usaba para recordándole y recordándose a sí mismo que al final de todo, lo que él sentía por ella era más grande que cualquier mala situación que pudieran vivir.

-yo también te amo bobo, solo quisiera que nos dejaran en paz. –le respondía con voz suave y giraba su cuerpo para quedar frente a él.

Sus rostros estaban casi pegados y Ranma no pudo evitar unir sus labios con los de ella, las sensaciones que le provocaban el duce contacto de su boca lo hacían estremecer y desear más.

Ambos se dejaban llevar, entre besos y caricias querían olvidar todo lo malo del día, entrelazaban sus piernas para estar lo más juntos posible, ambos dejaban que sus manos recorrieran la piel del otro, pronto la ropa les estorbaba y el ojiazul tomando la iniciativa la despojó de la parte superior de su pijama dejando semidesnudo su cuerpo, volvió a besarla mientras acariciaba sus senos, ella correspondía de igual manera a sus caricias.

La excitación iba creciendo al igual que sus deseos de más, hasta que el chico bajó su mano de sus senos a la línea de su cuerpo hasta su costado haciendo un poco de presión, acción que le causó dolor a la chica haciéndola solar un pequeño grito y en su cara se dibujaba una mueca de malestar.

Ranma se alarmó, nunca era rudo con ella y la manera en la que la había tocado no era para llegar a hacerle daño, se separó de un brinco para encender la lámpara de noche sin dejarla de ver, la chica se tocaba la zona adolorida; ya con luz retiró las cobijas y las manos de la chica para ver esa parte de su adolorido cuerpo.

En su costado se había pintado un moretón enorme, resultado de un golpe con uno de los chuis de la amazona; con delicadeza paso sus dedos revisando las costillas haciéndola quejarse.

-¿por qué no me dijiste de esto antes? –la preocupación se dejaba ver en sus ojos

-no es nada, es solo un golpe… nada de qué preocuparse, enserio. –se tapaba con las cobijas mientras que su triste intento de hacer ver la situación como algo sin importancia no funcionaba.

-que no es nada! Puedes tener una costilla fracturada!… ven! Párate vamos a ver al Dr. Tofú – ahora se encontraba abriendo las puertas del closet para sacar algo de ropa para ella.

-Ranma entiendo que te preocupes pero confía en mí, si tuviera un hueso fracturado no podría respirar bien, es solo un golpe y…

-te juro que esto no volverá a pasar! –en un instante el chico se había posicionado frente a ella la había tomado por los hombros mirándola con decisión y coraje. –te juro que no te volverá a tocar.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, ese era el chico del que se había enamorado, ahora entendía lo que la tía Nodoka le había dicho sobre que había llegado al límite; solo atino a tomar su rostro entre sus manos, sonreírle con ternura y besarlo.

-vamos a dormir ¿si? Los dos necesitamos descansar –el ojiazul asintió con la cabeza, apagó la luz y ambos regresaron a la cama; pero esta vez el abrazo de chico era protector, beso su frente y la pegó más a él.

Continuará…

Qué les pareció? Les gustó? Espero sus comentarios! Nos estamos leyendo!


End file.
